


Revenge Of The Sith Gets A New Victim

by FandomWars



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Battle of Mustafar (Star Wars), Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, F/M, Grim (OC) Needs A Hug, Jedi Purge (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan gets a new padawan, Order 66 (Star Wars), slight oc/Ahsoka if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWars/pseuds/FandomWars
Summary: We all know the story of Revenge Of The Sith by now. Though what if a new Jedi from our world now faces these events? Grim, the padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi has a faced the Clone War but now it is time for her final challenge. Now Grim must face Revenge Of The Sith, and see if she had done enough
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Original Jedi Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Jedi Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 4





	1. Springing The Trap

Grim jumped out of her ship, purple blade shining, before her feet even touched the hanger floor. Her saber moved quickly as she deflected the blaster bolts that the droids fired at her. By the time Anakin and Obi-Wan landed the space was covered in the metal bodies of droids. That was Grim, padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, reckless and impulsive, and determined to a fault. The young girl turned around to see the two Jedi. She blew some of her messy blonde hair out of her face and put a hand on her hip. “Took you long enough, boys,” she said with a smirk.

“Well someone,” Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. “Decided not to use his brain.”

Anakin shot his old master a look, “I saved you from the buzz droids.”

Grim laughed, “well, come on dorks. Let’s go save the chancellor.” She looked bubbly as if nothing could stop her, yet Obi-Wan noticed the way she said chancellor. It was dark and didn’t fit with the rest of the statement that had an innocent fluffy air to it.

“I agree no more stalling,” said Anakin, oblivious to the padawan’s undertone. He looked at Artoo, “can you locate the chancellor?” The blue and white astromech whistled and began to look through the ship’s security feed. 

“He’s in Grevious’ quarters,” noted Obi-Wan when the little droid projected the footage. 

“I sense Dooku,” Anakin told them, clenching his metal hand as he remembered the battle that cost him that same arm.

“I sense a trap,” piped up Grim looking between the older Jedi.

“Next move?” asked Anakin.

“Spring the trap,” replied Master Kenobi.

“As if that never goes wrong,” said the teenager rolling her eyes. Though the three Jedi had no other ideas so off they went to spring the trap.

The little droid started to follow them, “Artoo, stay with the ship,” ordered Anakin.

“Here take this and wait for orders,” said Obi-Wan tossing the astromech a comlink.

The three Jedi made their way to the elevators, “go-gos!” shouted Grim as her purple blade came to life moments before the two Jedi Knights blue ones shone beside her’s. They deflected some of the blast but when the door opened they entered the elevator. 

“Drop your weapons,” said the all too familiar voice of a B1 battle droid. “I said drop ‘em.” There was a chorus of ‘roger roger’s before the three Jedi cut the droids down.

The elevator came to a sudden stop, “did you press the stop button?” Kenobi asked Skywalker.

“No, did you?”

“No.”

The two men looked at the teenage padawan, “wasn’t me either,” she said with a shrug.

“Well there’s more than one way out of here,” Anakin decided as he activated his blue lightsaber and began to cut a hole in the ceiling.

“We don’t want to get out, we want to get moving,” the padawan reminded the reckless knight.

“Artoo activate elevator 31174,” Obi-Wan said to his comm while his two padawans bickered in the background. “Come in Artoo. Artoo do you copy? Artoo activate elevator 31174. Activate elevator 31174. Artoo we-“ Obi-Wan stopped talking as Anakin finished cutting the hole and a chunk of ceiling nearly fell on him. Anakin leaped out of the hole while Grim just rolled her eyes. 

“Always on the move,” the padawan sighed.

“So are you, my young padawan,” Obi-Wan reminded her.

“I’m seventeen now, I’m not young,” she muttered as Obi-Wan went back to trying to communicate with Artoo. Then the elevator began to go down super fast and both Obi-Wan and Grim fell back.

“Artoo we need to be going up not down!” Obi-Wan shouted. Grim let out a little chuckle finding it slightly amusing. The elevator stopped and then started going back up. “Now, that’s better,” sighed the Jedi Master, dusting himself off.

Anakin fell through the ceiling and the two Jedi activated their lightsabers instinctively, before they recognized Anakin. “Oh, it’s you,” they both sighed in relief.

“What was that all about?” asked Anakin.

“Well Artoo was-,” started Obi-Wan.

“Hey no loose wire jokes,” interrupted Anakin.

“Did I say anything?”

“He’s trying.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Grim snorted when her master’s voices cracked. “But you would.”

Soon they reached the area where the chancellor was being held, Grim rolled her eyes as she saw the old man sitting in a spiny chair watching the battle outside, before he turned the chair to face the three Jedi. “Chancellor,” said Obi-Wan, bowing slightly.

“Are you alright?” asked Anakin.

“Count Dooku,” was all the old man said in response.

The three Jedi turned around to see the Sith standing above them. “This time we do it together,” Obi-Wan told Anakin.

“I was about to say that.”

“I’m fighting him too,” butted in Grim.

“Get help, you’re no match for him, he’s a Sith Lord,” Palpatine told the three Jedi.

“Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty,” Obi-Wan replied.

“You say directly to the secret Sith Lord,” muttered Grim so nobody could hear her.

“Your swords please, we don’t want to make a mess of things in front of the chancellor,” Dooku told the three Jedi.

“You won’t get away this time, Dooku,” Obi-Wan replied, igniting his blue saber and getting into the brace stance of Soresu. Anakin ignited his saber as well positioning himself to attack. Then Grim activated her shining purple blade, finally Dooku ignited his red stained saber. 

The three Jedi swung their sabers at the Sith, and with his graceful form of Makashi he blocked the Jedi strikes with ease. “I’ve been looking forward to this,” he told the three Jedi.

“My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count,” Anakin replied.

“Good, twice the pride, double the fall,” said Dooku with a smile.

“Wait, wasn’t our last fight like two months ago?” asked Grim.

They all ignored Grim’s comment and kept fighting, the fight quickly moving to the top of the stairs. Dooku threw Anakin and Grim to the side and began to force choke Obi-Wan before throwing him back down on the ground and sending a ledge on top of him. “Master!” cried Grim, running over to him despite knowing he’d be alright.

Anakin and Dooku kept fighting but Grim didn’t watch, she knew Obi-Wan would be okay, however she couldn’t stop worrying about him. It wasn’t until Palpatine said, “good, Anakin, good,” that Grim broke out of her worry for her master. Her head turned around so fast her neck could’ve almost broken. “Kill him, kill him now.”

“I shouldn’t,” said Anakin.

“Do it!” Palpatine urged.

“Don’t!” shouted Grim, but by the time the words came out of her mouth, Dooku’s head was no longer connected to the rest of his body.

“You did well, Anakin, he was too dangerous to be left alive,” said Palpatine, trying to convince the young man it was okay.

“Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner,” said Anakin as he used the force to release Palpatine.

“Technically he was an un-handed prisoner,” cut in Grim. Anakin and Palpatine gave her a look. “What? I’m not wrong.”

“I shouldn’t have done that, it’s not the Jedi way,” Anakin continued as if Grim hadn’t just made that comment.

“It was only natural,” Palpatine replied, “he cut off your arm and you wanted revenge.”

“Revenge destroys people,” cut in the padawan again, as she lifted up her master. “I’ve seen it happen, it destroys the soul itself. Wanting revenge is natural, in that respect you are correct chancellor, however seeking revenge or acting out of revenge is what the Jedi teach against.”


	2. Determined To A Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim gets a small scare by a Sith but remains determined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but it’ll be the shortest chapter of the book. But then again maybe not who knows not me. Anyways on with the chapter

As soon as Grim got the chance she sat down on her bed and looked at her messy room. It had been five months since she had been able to look at the notes that laid scattered across the floor. She picked up one that was simply titled  _ “Things To Do Before Revenge Of The Sith” _ ; it was a checklist and she checked it over.

“Learn how Order 66 works,” she read, “checked. Master Soresu, heh, that’s a failed one. Learn to let go of attachments. Well, kark,” she said as she thought of the former padawan she had kissed only a few hours ago before they would separate forever. Not only was her girlfriend an attachment she had not been able to let go, she couldn’t let go of Anakin either. She really hoped she had done enough so that she wouldn’t have to fight the Jedi that had grown to become like a brother to her.

She set down the piece of flimsi and picked up another. This one was a doodle she had made, as doodling would help her visualize plans. There was an almost anime looking style to the drawing. There was Anakin with a horribly scribbled lightsaber and in front was Obi-Wan and Grim they too had horribly scribbled lightsabers. There was a speech bubble by Grim that simply said “Anakin please”. The padawan shook her head that doodle was just a vent after she had a vision. She placed it down and just laid on her bed.

She turned and screamed into her pillow. How had she failed so hugely. No, she couldn’t give up, but at the same time, there was really no point. 

Making her choice, she got off her bed and began to sneak out of the temple and to the senate building. She had memorized the path she always took so getting there unnoticed was as easy as always. Finding the chancellor’s office she snuck in and began to search for proof that Palpatine was indeed a Sith Lord. Preferably she hoped to find his lightsabers. But when she heard footsteps she quickly dove behind Palpatine’s desk.

“I know you’re there,” Sidious said as he closed the door behind him. “We’ve been playing this game of cat and mouse for far too long.” Grim gasped before quickly covering her mouth. She remained hidden under the desk. “Come out child, you know that this game is over.” She still didn’t move a muscle though she knew the Sith was right.

Then slowly she exited her hiding place, “just because it’s over doesn’t mean I’ll stop,” she replied coolly staring Palpatine in the eyes. “You may have won, but I’ve still changed the way it will end. It will never be over, light always triumphs over darkness.”

“We will see,” the Sith told the padawan.

Grim sighed and left, but not before flipping off Palpatine. One day karma would catch up to the disguised Sith.


	3. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A last glimpse of peace before hell unfolds

A robe fell to the ground, no body in sight. That moment filled the Jedi with rage. A purple blazing fire of light emitted from the silver tube she held. Nothing but revenge pumping the blood through her body. Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead.

Grim charged at Vader ignoring the stormtroopers firing at her, ignoring her friends desperate pleas to not fight the Sith Lord. “You killed our master!” shouted Grim enraged.

“I was merely burning the bridge that burned Skywalker,” the Sith replied.

The Jedi shook her head with a half hearted laugh, “you are Skywalker,bucket head!” she retorted.

“Skywalker was weak, I destroyed him, and you're weak as well,” Vader remarked as he activated his blazing blade of blood. The columns of light clashed; purple against red, Jedi versus Sith, sister against brother.

Grim awoke in her room, surrounded by the many notes she had scattered. “Just a dream,” she told herself, taking deep breaths. “Just a dream.”

The padawan’s mind was spinning. That was a first time one of her visions had entered into A New Hope. Was Palpatine right? Had Grim failed? She shook her head, no she couldn’t let Sidious get to her. Sitting up she got out of bed and looked out the window.

It was still dark out, save for the glittering lights of the stars and stray speeders. The outlines of skyscrapers painting the outside canvas with a look of utopia. The smoke from the ship had cleared so everything in the sky was perfect. It seemed to someone who didn’t know better a place of paradise. Grim however knew better, and this glorious painted canvas was tainted with what was to come in a few days time. 

The following day didn’t improve, Anakin had been given a seat on the council, though denied the rank of master, to which he spent a great deal complaining about to Grim and Obi-Wan. Half way through Grim had gotten sick of it and had left to browse the archives for any last minute pointers.

“Padawan is something wrong? You’ve been acting differently since we saved the chancellor,” Obi-Wan had inquired later that day when Grim was alone.

“I’m fine,” she had lied. “It’s just a lot going on, you know? Of course you do what am I talking about?”

“Grim you can’t close yourself off….”

“Watch me!” she had snapped before storming off into her room.

It was now night once more, this time however Grim wasn’t in her room getting ready for bed, knowing that the whole galaxy would be collapsing soon the padawan had decided to treat herself to some memes. Grim sat in a seat just behind Palpatine and Anakin so she could hear their conversation. 

“Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise?” Palpatine asked Anakin. Grim leaned in closer, it was time.

“No,” replied Anakin.

“I thought not, it’s not a story the Jedi would tell you. It’s a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a dark lord of the sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the force to influence the midichlorians to create life...He had such a knowledge of the dark side he could even keep the ones he cared about, from dying.”

“He could actually save people from death?” asked Anakin and Grim knew why he asked this question, as did Sidious as he smiled.

“The dark side of the force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be...unnatural,” he replied.

“What happened to him?” asked Anakin now fully immersed in the story.

“He became so powerful the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually of course he did. Unfortunately he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep.”

Grim bit her tongue to stop herself from remarking on how he didn’t find that unfortunate at all, as Sidious was the one who had done so.

“Ironic, he could save others from death, but not himself.”

“Is it possible to learn this power?”

“Not from a Jedi.”

Grim restrained herself from killing Palpatine at those words, and at the same time Grim knew that at that moment he won. She snuck away without a soul noticing she had come or gone. The night sky seemed darker than it has been the previous night, perhaps now it was because tomorrow there would be no more light.


	4. Last Light

The Jedi walked around the temple taking in the light and the joy that would evaporate in the next few hours. It was the day that Grim had dreaded ever since she entered this universe, the day of the purge. Nobody knew, nobody was worried in fact it was quite the opposite. Everyone seemed cheerful. To them it looked like the war was coming to an end, but to Grim she knew her real fight had only begun. 

She knew that she failed the moment Anakin had killed Dooku, her only goal today was to survive. She may have failed to save every Jedi but there was still stuff she could do to help repair her own mistakes.

The padawan passed the room of a thousand fountains and smiled slightly, that had always been her go to spot when she had visions or a mission had gone awry. Though the peaceful feeling of that room was still there, to Grim it seemed dimmed by the darkness that no one knew had sunk in and won. 

Pass smiling cheerful younglings she smiled remembering a time when she too had been as so. It had been three years ago back when the war was still only beginning. She had been laughing at a joke or perhaps it was an idea that popped in her head, the memory had blurred from the years of stress and fear. Another padawan, Ahsoka smiled at Grim’s laugh. The two of them were meeting for the first time. Oh, she remembered why she was laughing now, Ahsoka had pointed out that they would more than likely be going on many missions together, and Grim had joked that that meant they could drive their masters crazy.

To think that was three years ago, and now that light from then was dim and soon it would be extinguished for good. She passed by more and more peaceful Jedi and began to feel guilty for failing, all of this life and joy would be gone in a few hours and still Grim wasn’t able to share what was killing her inside. 

The padawan bumped into Mace Windu and stared into his chocolate eyes that would be devoid of life later today. “Grim are you okay?” the Jedi Master asked.

“Wha-“ she had been lost in thought. “Oh yeah, I’m fine Master Window-“ she trailed off. Window. This wasn’t the first time Grim had made that mistake but this time it caused a memory of something that hasn’t yet happened to flash in her mind. 

“You don’t seem fine,” said Windu.

“I’m fine,” she insisted, storming off to be alone.

An hour later Obi-Wan entered his padawan’s room, “Grim we’re going on a mission,” he told her.

“To Utapau to kick the mega clanker’s butt, thus bringing us even closer to ending the war,” Grim said dully, not even looking at Obi-Wan. 

“Well yes,” said Obi-Wan, “are you okay?” he asked.

“How many times do I have to tell people, I’m fine,” she snapped. It was getting on her nerves.

The master and padawan were on their way to leave when Anakin jogged up to catch up with them, “you’re going to need me on this one,” said Anakin when he caught up.

“It may just be a wild bantha chase,” Obi-Wan replied, Grim looked around not wanting to hear this conversation.

There was silence and then Anakin spoke up again, “I’ve disappointed you, Master, I was never appreciative of your training, I’ve been arrogant and I apologize. I’ve just been so frustrated with the council.”

“You are strong and wise Anakin, and I am very proud of you,” said Obi-Wan with a kind smile.

Grim felt tears threaten to fall knowing what was soon to happen knowing Anakin was going to fall very very soon. Their next meeting would be tainted with darkness as they would battle, Grim wanted to say something, maybe a warning or one kind thing in a last attempt to save him, but it didn’t feel right. The two Jedi moved to leave again but then Anakin said, “may the force be with you.”

“Goodbye old friend, and may the force be with you as well,” Kenobi replied.

“Farewell Anakin,” said Grim, speaking at last. There was no warning she could give though she wished, “force be with you.”

And with that Grim and Obi-Wan left Anakin one final time because the next time they would meet Skywalker would be Vader even if he wouldn’t yet dawn the suit.


	5. The Future Isn’t Set

On the ship the padawan paced back and forth muttering what she had planned to do to survive. She didn’t expect to have changed enough, in fact Grim knew she hadn’t changed enough. Her mind went through the different possible outcomes, each one being worse than the last and not even a hint of hope in sight.

Grim had spent three years sacrificing everything to save the Jedi, to stop Sidious, to keep the light. Three years of painful trials and tribulations testing her determination. The craziest thing about all of it was she never had to get involved and yet she had. It was her biggest flaw: her compassion for others and ambition for a better universe.

Currently Obi-Wan and Grim stood in front of a holo-projector, the blue holographic figures of Ahsoka, Bo-Katan,and Rex gave the padawan some comfort in the storm. “There are a small number of fire fights happening in sector eleven,” Bo was saying. “For the most part your clones have been as effective as promised. Still without Maul in custody this could fall apart quickly. We must capture him before he escapes.”

“He mentioned a name,” said Ahsoka, “Darth Sidious.” 

Grim seemed to flinch a little at the name. “Who is this Sidious?” Bo asked, seeming to direct the question at Grim who was the only one to react at the name. At least Obi-Wan’s reaction was hidden.

“Sidious is the Sith Lord who is behind everything,” Grim explained, fidgeting with her padawan braid. “He’s been playing both sides of the war,” she paused, considering mentioning who Sidious was but it was already too late. It was already too late….she had failed and they were all going to die! She excused herself from the meeting letting Obi-Wan explain the rest and rushed off to a place to be alone.

“I failed,I failed,I failed,I failed,I failed,I failed,” the padawan repeated to herself. “The Jedi are all going to die,Anakin is going to fall, oh force I’m going to have to fight Anakin,” she was panicking now. “I prepared to stop this! I didn’t prepare to survive it! I, I won’t be able to survive this.” 

“Padawan?” asked Obi-Wan, finding her crouched down and sobbing, “what’s wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong,” grumbled Grim, wiping away some tears.

“People don’t cry if they’re fine,” he said.

“FINE YOU'RE RIGHT I'M NOT FINE! I HAVEN’T BEEN FINE! I’LL NEVER BE FINE! EVERYTHING HAS GONE WRONG! AND BY THAT I MEAN IT'S EXACTLY THE SAME! I HAVE FAILED I KNOW I HAVE! IT'S TOO LATE TO CHANGE ANYTHING ELSE!” The padawan snapped. “Everyone is going to die…..” she sobbed. 

Obi-Wan crouched down and sat right next her, “the future is always moving padawan, you have to have hope.” 

“Hope doesn’t save the lives of those you’ve failed,” said Grim.

Obi-Wan smiled a little at his daughter, “you haven’t failed, nothing is set in stone.” 

“Why hasn’t anything changed then?” she asked.

“Things I have changed haven’t they? If I recall you aren’t from this universe so you being here has changed it,” the Jedi master replied.

Grim thought about it and smiled back at her father, “you’re right. Thank you master.” 


	6. Order 66

The two Jedi stood on top of a ledge watching Grevious talk to the other Separatist leaders when they left both of the Jedi shed their robes and jumped down. “Hello there,” Grim and Obi-Wan said in sync.

“Jedi,” Grevious replied coughing.

“Damnit no ‘General Kenobi,’” Grim muttered under her breath. She was hoping to hear the meme in full.

They quickly disposed of Grevious’s bodyguards and the other droids aimed the blasters at the Jedi before Grevious shouted, “back away! I will deal with these Jedi slime myself!” 

“Your move,” Obi-Wan replied in the opening form of Soresu, Grim echoing his movements beside him.

“You fools,” Grevious laughed. “I’ve been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku!” He dropped his cloak igniting four lightsabers, two blue and two green.

“And he trained the Jedi who killed him,” Grim replied with a smirk.

“Padawan,” Obi-Wan sighed.

The two Jedi dueled Grevious, then clones came down from the cliffs blaster fire raining everywhere. “You must realize, army or not you are doomed.”

“Oh I don’t think so,” the Jedi Master replied.

Grevious was running away now and the two Jedi called Boga and she came running up to them and the Jedi chased after the head clanker.

At one point Obi-Wan dropped his lightsaber and Grim chuckled, “stop losing your life Obi-Wan.” 

Master and padawan had defeated Grevious, and yet Grim did not seem to be relieved. Obi-Wan had thought that maybe Grim’s worry stemmed from having to fight Grevious, but now it seemed her worry increased. “Padawan?” Obi-Wan said to snap Grim out of her whirlwind of thoughts.

“Yes, Master?” asked the young girl.

“You’re still worried, do you want to talk about it?”

Her shields snapped tightly to conceal her fear. “I’m fine Master, it’s just you were a little bit of an idiot. Now come on, the men are waiting on us.”

Obi-Wan’s concern of his padawan only grew, she was trying to hide her fear, but why? Grim trusted him enough to tell him of her predicament, and that was years ago. Did something happen? No, the question was, was something happening that he didn’t know but his padawan did? And if so, why has she not said anything?

The two Jedi rode Boga up the cliff’s meeting back up with Commander Cody. “I believe you’ll be needing this, Genreal,” said the clone handing Kenobi his lightsaber. Grim chuckled.

“Padawan, stay here with the men,” Obi-Wan said, looking at her with worry.

“What?!” asked Grim in shock. “No wait!” but before she could protest anymore Obi-Wan was already off to continue the battle.

Grim looked at Cody with worry, knowing that she had to move away fast if she wanted any chance of surviving the chaos that was moments away from being born.

She ran fast but trying not to be suspicious, and when she hid among shadows she saw the clone place his helmet back on, and knew that the world around her was about to collapse. Everything was still for the moment everything was quiet, the storm was brewing but this was the calm, the eye of the hurricane. Time seemed to move in slow motion.

Then it happened the galaxy collapsed, a missile was shot at Obi-Wan and he began to tumble down into the water below. “MASTER!” the padawan shouted crying. She covered her mouth realizing she had revealed her position to the clones. Quickly Grim ignited her lightsaber and began to deflect as many blaster bolts as possible while running, knowing that if she remained still it was almost a guarantee that the padawan would become just another casualty of Order 66.

A blaster bolt hit her left shoulder. Hissing in pain she dropped her lightsaber but then quickly bent down and picked up the weapon. Despite the fact that she had lost everything the force must’ve been on her side because if she had her head up for a moment longer a blaster bolt would’ve gone right through her skull.

Grim continued to run though with no direction as the chaos of the moment clouded her brain, not allowing her to think with much clarity at all. Though she eventually was cornered nowhere to go, as clones surrounded her and she was backed to the edge where the cold dark lake reached with the hands of death.

The clones cocked their blasters and Grim didn’t know what else to do, but then an insane idea struck her. If she was going to perish she was going to perish under her own terms. She looked back at the clones and gave a mock salute and then jumped into the water below.


	7. Escape with Guilt

The two Jedi had finally got off the ground though the ship that they had stolen only had one seat so Grim sat in her master’s lap as they fled the planet. The moment the world was out of sight Grim broke into tears. She had failed to prevent Order 66, she had failed to save the Jedi. 

“We need to contact someone,” Obi-Wan told Grim, the padawan nodded and turned on the ship’s comms system. “Emergency code nine-thirteen, I have no contact on any frequency.”

A small holographic figure of Bail Organa flickered to life, “Master Kenobi, Padawan Grim,” the senator said, though his voice was distorted.

“Repeat,” replied Obi-Wan.

“Master Kenobi, Padawan Grim,” the senator repeated.

“Senator Organa. Our clone troopers turned on us and we need help,” the Jedi Master explained. The padawan said nothing just trying her best not to cry.

“We just rescued Master Yoda, it seems the ambush happened everywhere. We’re sending you our coordinates,” Bail told them. The hologram flickered off.

Grim and Obi-Wan met the Senator and Yoda at the coordinates, “how many other Jedi managed to survive?” asked Obi-Wan looking at Yoda and his padawan.

“Only twenty nine,” Grim told them, speaking for the first time since the clones had begun firing at them. She looked at the two Jedi Masters, “we have to go back to the temple to warn them. Otherwise there will be even less. I,” she began to choke on her words as she couldn’t suppress the tears any longer, “I already failed, I can’t make it worse. We need to give the survivors hope,” she gulped, “we need to remind them to never give up.”

The three adults looked at her, “of course, we must make sure they don’t fall victim to this,” Obi-Wan agreed, he too fought back tears.

“I agree, and a little more knowledge might light our way,” said Yoda.

Eventually the three Jedi reached the temple, they killed the clones that tried to kill them and entered. The padawan fell to her knees the moment she saw the bodies of the younglings. If she had stayed she could have saved them. But Grim didn’t think of them when she went with Obi-Wan to fight Grievous. Grim hasn’t stopped to think about that in the slightest. She couldn’t hold back her tears any longer as she sobbed, so many Jedi were dead. She failed all of them. 

“Not even the younglings survived,” Obi-Wan said, tears falling to the floor. He had hoped that maybe they would have spared the children. 

“Killed not by clones….this padawan,” said Yoda pointing to one of the bodies. Grim heard the tears in his voice. The body that Yoda was pointing to was the one that Grim knelt over as she sobbed. “By a lightsaber he was.”

Obi-Wan knelt beside Grim and closed his eyes, “who? Who could have done this?”

This caused the padawan to sob more as she knew who, and that’s what hurt. If Grim hadn’t been so foolish! She took deep breaths, “he turns back to the light that’s why I like him,” she said under her breath as she breathed in and out. Grim repeated this phrase and it became a mantra, and the mantra became a lifeline to hold on to. 

Yoda watched the security recordings while Obi-Wan recorded the message, during which time Grim was desperately trying to remind herself that he came back to the light in the end. “I must know what happened,” Obi-Wan told Yoda and Grim as he went to what would display the recordings.

“If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find,” Yoda warned the other Jedi Master.

“I must know the truth, Master,” Obi-Wan replied, turning it on. This time Grim watched the recording, this time Grim watched Anakin kill the younglings, “no, it can’t be. It can’t be,” Obi-Wan gasped, the pain of finding out his brother killed children causing him to fall to the floor. 

Grim turned off the recording for her master, though seeing it hurt, she could numb herself to it, she could convince herself and alter her mind to make it where it was Darth Vader not Anakin killing those kids. 

  
  
  



	8. The Battle Of Heroes

Still anger filled her. She stormed out of the temple as Yoda and Obi-Wan talked about their options. Anakin had to pay, revenge was not the Jedi way, but there were no longer Jedi.

The padawan jumped in a ship and set course to Mustafar hatred fuling her every movement. Then she landed on the hellscape planet and marched over to Anakin, her purple blade ignited, “Skywalker!” she shouted, glaring at the young man.

“Grim,” Anakin replied, simply turning around to see her lightsaber activated. “I assumed you would’ve died with the rest of the Jedi.”

“Then you underestimated me, I’m here to bring you to justice. Traitor,” spat Grim, gripping her saber tighter, ignoring the throbbing pain in her shoulder from when a clone had shot her. 

“The Jedi are the traitors,” said Anakin. He didn't look at her; he was looking at the hellscape around them. 

“Even the children you slaughtered?” 

He didn’t reply and Grim decided it was time for the battle to begin. The padawan charged at Anakin ready to kill him Anakin dodged and activated his burning blue blade. Growling Grim moved to attack him again but her purple blade did not slice flesh as it was met with the blue blade of her foe. Enraged by this, Grim moved to kick Anakin in the gut but he moved to avoid and sliced off Grim’s lightsaber arm. The teenager screamed and scrambled back glaring at Anakin through tears of pain.

The fallen Jedi seemed to not have cared in the slightest what he had done, in fact it seemed he was determined to finish her off, Grim screwed her eyes shut knowing this was sure to be the end as Anakin moved his lightsaber to finish her off but then Padmé’s voice cried out, “Ani!”

Grim turned her head and Anakin turned around, “Padmé,” Anakin said.

“What are you doing?!” she shouted, casting a worried look at the padawan.

Anakin noticed her gaze, “she tried to kill me.”

“You’ve killed children!” Grim shouted. “The Jedi are dead because of you!” 

“The Jedi are traitors!” he replied, turning to look at Grim.

“I don’t know you anymore Ani….please come back….” Padmé cried. “I love you, don't do this!”

“Liar!” Anakin shouted as Obi-Wan exited the ship, his cloak blowing in the billowing winds of mustafar. 

“No!” Padmé screamed. 

Anakin lifted his hand and began to force choke her.

“Let her go Anakin!” both Grim and Obi-Wan shouted.

Anakin dropped his wife and she fell to the ground unconscious, “you turned her against me!”

“Your hate and lust for power had already done that,” Obi-Wan replied.

The teen was forced to watch the argument take place unable to move from her place as fear wrapped around her. Her friends. Her father and brother arguing before their big duel. A fight Grim had spent years trying to prevent and yet failed. The two ignited their lightsabers and so the fighting began.

When Threepeo took Padmé on the ship Grim pushed herself up and grabbed her lightsaber with her remaining arm. She clipped it to her belt and chased after the fighting Jedi. By the time she reached them Obi-Wan had jumped to the landmass, “It’s over Anakin!” he cried. “I have the high ground!”

“No…” Grim muttered, unable to force herself to move. 

“You underestimate my power!” 

“Don’t try it.”

Grim closed her eyes shut unable to watch then she passed out as the adrenaline ran out. As Obi-Wan walked away from his screaming friend he saw his daughter unconscious,picked her up and took her to the ship as they headed to meet with Bail Organa and Master Yoda for what would be the last time.


	9. The Last Of The Jedi

The padawan’s eyes opened slowly turning her head and she noticed her master. “Obi-Wan?” she asked, looking at him confused. “What happened?” she was still slightly out of it. Obi-Wan’s grey-blue eyes shone with unshed tears. Grim remembered now. “Oh. Mustafar...so does that mean?”

“Anakin is dead,” he replied quietly. “I killed him.”

Grim was about to tell him that Anakin didn’t die but decided against it, the truth would be too hard for him right now. “I’m sorry. I should’ve done more to stop this...I knew it would happen and still I....” tears welled in her eyes.

“None of this is your fault padawan,” he attempted to smile to comfort her.

Grim attempted to smile back both of them knew she wasn’t comforted but the day was already hard enough. 

“What about Padmé? Is she still alive or has she died?” Grim asked, already knowing the answer deep down.

“I’m sorry Grim,” said Obi-Wan looking down. “She died after giving birth to twins.”

“So I missed my chance to say goodbye…..” she was crying now, she brought her left arm up to wipe away the tears but where flesh normally met flesh it was metal. Grim looked at Obi-Wan and her eyes widened. She had forgotten she lost an arm on mustafar. “I-did I?” her first thought was that she had turned but snapped out.

“No, it was Anakin. You left to fight him without me and before I arrived you had lost an arm,” Obi-Wan explained.

“Oh,” she said now remembering Mustafar in its full. “I’m sorry I never told you Master...I was so….”

“Scared,” he offered. “I understand. You shouldn’t blame yourself for this. It wasn’t as if you were in control of everything no one is.”

Grim smiled a small one, “you’re right.”

“There is another thing Grim,” said Obi-Wan.

“What is it?” Grim asked worriedly.

Yoda walked into the room, “a Knight you are ready to be young Grim.”

“What?!” asked Grim sitting up. “No! I’m not! I failed to save everyone! The Jedi are gone something I could’ve stopped if I wasn’t such, such a….coward.”

“Did the best you could, got far you did, learn you did,” Yoda said. “A coward you are not, just because failed you have.”

“Yoda is right Grim, you learned more than most Jedi in just three years and just because you have failed to save everyone doesn’t mean you are a coward. You never had to do what you did and yet you chose to because you cared. You have showed the traits of a Jedi again and again, and now I believe it’s time that you become a Knight,” Obi-Wan explained.

“But,but, I, I don’t understand…..”

“You’re ready Grim,” Obi-Wan repeated. 

Grim looked between the two Jedi Masters, the last of the Jedi Council and realized that they were right. “I am ready,” said Grim. 

It was a short and solemn ceremony as it truly showed how they were the last Jedi. “Thank you Masters,” Grim had said, bowing a little when it was over.

“I’m very proud of you Grim,” Obi-Wan had replied. “You’ve gone through many things and raised above those challenges. Challenges you never had to face but chose to face.”

Now the three Jedi and Bail Organa sat at a table and discussed the future more specifically the future of the twins. “Breha and I will take Leia. We've always talked about adopting a baby girl,” Bail said.

“I will take Luke to live with his aunt and uncle on Tantooine and watch from afar,” said Obi-Wan.

“I’ll go with you Master, not for the entire time but I never planned on what I would do if I failed, I need time to make those plans. I’m not yet ready to be on my own,” the teenager said.


	10. Epilogue

A robe fell to the ground, no body in sight. That moment filled the Jedi with rage. A purple blazing fire of light emitted from the silver tube she held. Nothing but revenge pumping the blood through her body. Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead.

Grim glared at the Sith Lord who had killed him, the Sith that had once been a friend. Once been a brother. “You killed our Master!” she shouted charging at him rage fueling her then half way through her charge she stopped.

Grim was a Jedi Knight she knew better than that, she turned around and joined Luke,Leia,and Han on the ship. Grim was still at heart a Jedi Padawan but if Yoda and Obi-Wan had insisted that she was ready for knighthood all those years ago then she would act like a Knight.    
  


Revenge was not the Jedi way it was the sith’s and their revenge had gotten another victim nineteen long years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to my late mother who always lit up my life with a smile. I have nearly abandoned this story many times during its creation especially after my mom’s death but then I remembered when I showed her my first draft and said “I can’t wait to read it when it’s finished”. Sorry that you couldn’t read it mom, but I finished it after months.


End file.
